1. Technical Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a speaker provided with a lighting apparatus configured to emit light to a speaker vibration portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a speaker represents an acoustic device configured to copy sound wave by converting electrical signals output from an audio amplifier into vibration for a vibration part such that a compression-rarefaction wave is generated in the air. The speaker includes various types of speakers, such as a magnetic speaker, a dynamic speaker, a condenser speaker, a piezoelectric speaker and a ceramic speaker, divided depending on the way they are operated.
The speaker of the related art is a device configured to output sound by vibrating the vibration part up and down, in response to electrical signals received from an amplifier, to provide an acoustic effect.
That is, a speaker of the related art only has a function of outputting an acoustic signal, and is provided in substantially the same external appearance, thereby leading to lower satisfaction to a user having various demands, in particular, for a visual effect.
In order to resolve such drawbacks, a speaker having an outer side thereof with a lamp is provided, so that aesthetic quality is improved. However, the lamp itself may block light and thus degrade the lighting efficiency.